Nunca é tarde
by Ellis Malfoy
Summary: As vezes, parece tarde para nos perdoarmos e sermos perdoados pelos outros, para recomeçar uma nova vida. Mas será mesmo tarde? Será que nem toda a gente merece uma segunda oportunidade? DG


**Nunca é tarde**

Medo, sangue, morte. Era o clima que se vivia naquele momento. O dia estava escuro e a chuva caía com força. Feitiços cortavam o ar, pessoas perdiam a vida, outros gritavam, choravam, desesperavam, pelos familiares que jaziam mortos, ou com medo do que ainda poderia acontecer.

Tinha chegado o dia tão temido por todos que marcaria o final de uma era, e daria inicio a uma nova, ou mergulhada na escuridão ou iluminada pela luz.

Os que lutavam do lado negro estavam em menor numero, mas eram fortes e tinham aliados poderosos. Não se podia ver a cara deles, vestiam-se de preto e usavam capuzes enormes que cobriam o rosto, dando uma imagem horripilante que lembrava a morte.

Um deles era Draco Malfoy. Estava cego pela a adrenalina e pela vontade de matar. Matar era o que sabia fazer melhor, toda a sua vida tinha sido treinado para isso, e gostava. O poder e a satisfação que sentia era a recompensa por sujar as suas mãos no meio de toda aquela imundisse.

A toda a hora voavam feitiços na sua direcção, mas não conseguiam acertar. Era rápido de mais e tinha uma agilidade maior do que todos eles, e uma pontaria muito superior. Era raro errar um alvo, e se errava a primeira, acertava à segunda. Estuporar, torturar, matar. Era um ciclo vicioso do qual não queria nem conseguia sair.

- Avada Kedavra!

A sua vitima caiu morta no chão, ele sorriu com satisfação e virou-se, mas dessa vez não foi tão rápido, o que rendeu um corte no ombro. Ele olhou com raiva para o sitio de onde tinha vindo o feitiço. Fosse quem fosse, não iria durar para acertar outro. E foi quando viu. No meio do fumo e da chuva, onde predominava o cinzento, um vulto vermelho chamou a sua atenção. Ela olhou para ele, sorriu e preparou-se para atacar de novo. Então o vento soprou, o capuz caíu, expondo a face pálida e os cabelos loiro branco. Houve uma paragem. Naquele instante a única coisa que existia era o olhar corajoso e decidido, mas ao mesmo tempo capaz de aquecer o coração mais gelado. E, preso no seu pescoço estava um objecto que lhe era familiar. Ela, como se tivesse apanhado um choque, exitou. Alguma força maior a impedia e como um raio, imagens voaram na sua mente. Lembranças antigas, guardadas no sitio mais profundo da sua memória, que nunca antes tinham surgido, voltaram.

_ººº Flash back ººº_

Uma menina ruiva de seis anos passeava alegre no beco Diagon-all. A sua mãe estava a comprar material escolar para os seus irmãos, numa loja qualquer, e a menina, cansada de esperar, resolveu ir dar uma volta e ver a montra da loja dos brinquedos.

Em frente à montra estava um menino com um ar triste. Caminhou até lá e parou à sua frente, observando-o. Os olhos cinzentos estavam marejados e os cabelos loiros, bagunçados.

- Porque estás triste? – perguntou a menina, brincando com uma madeixa ruiva.

- Não tens nada com isso! – respondeu o menino mal-humorado.

- Só quero ajudar! Não é preciso seres mau para mim! – diz a menina indignada.

- Mas eu sou mau! O meu pai ensinou-me que se eu for bonzinho os outros fazem-me mal e riem-se de mim! Por isso tenho que ser mau.

- Ah, mas eu sou boazinha e nunca ninguém me fez mal nem riu de mim.

- A sério?! Então não entendo.. – disse, reflectindo sobre o assunto.

- Ainda não me disses-te porque é que estás triste. – disse a menina cortando-lhe os pensamentos.

- Ah, eu queria um brinquedo, mas o meu pai diz que pessoas como eu não brincam, porque têm mais coisas para fazer. Mas eu queria muito! – disse com olhos novamente a brilhar.

- Oh não fiques triste.. Eu também não tenho muitos brinquedos, mas é porque os meus pais não têm dinheiro para comprar muitos. Mas eu brinco com os meus irmãos..

- Mas eu não tenho irmãos e não posso brincar porque o meu pai não deixa! Estou sempre sozinho, ou a estudar ou a ter aulas com o Sr Turner. Ele é mau para mim quando não faço bem as coisas. – uma lágrima caiu pela sua cara pálida.

- Não chores mais! Olha sabes o que é que a minha mãe faz quando estou triste?

- O quê?

- Abraça-me e dá-me um beijinho. E eu não fico mais triste! Queres experimentar?

- E onde está a tua mãe? Eu nem a conheço!

- É.. Tens razão.. – disse a menina, pensando no assunto.

Minutos depois, a menina aproximou-se dele, olhou nos olhos dele e abraçou-o. Nesse momento, ele sentiu que, pela primeira vez, alguém se preocupava com ele.

O calor e o cheiro que ela emanava, transmitiam-lhe a calma e a paz que ele nunca tinha sentido. Foi o gesto mais simples e com mais significado que alguém tinha tido com ele. Então ela soltou-se dele e deu-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha. O menino sentiu-se planar e sorriu. O sorriso mais bonito que havia dado, no único momento de verdadeira felicidade. Fixou a menina, tentando guardar o olhar dela, que transmitia tanta ternura e aquecia o coração mais frio, as sardas espalhadas pelo nariz, os reflexos vermelhos do seu cabelo, formavam um conjunto harmoniozamente bonito.

- Ginny! Onde estás? – chamou uma voz.

A menina olhou assustada para o loiro.

- A minha mãe! Tenho que ir..

O menino perdeu o semblante feliz.

- Não vás.. Fica a brincar comigo!

- Não posso! Eu fugi da minha mãe.. Ela vai ralhar.

- Oh, está bem.. – ele disse com uma expressão triste no rosto.

- Promete que nos vamos voltar a ver um dia, que nunca me vais esquecer!

- Prometo! Eu nunca te esquecerei!

Eles deram as mãos, firmando o pacto. Ntes de se largarem, ele aproximou-se dela e deu-lhe um beijo inocente nos lábios. Ela sorriu, e sentiu um fio de prata preso no seu pescoço, quando ele se afastou.

- É para não te esqueceres de mim.

- Não esquecerei. Obrigada! – disse ela, afastando-se dele.

- Adeus!

- Adeus!

...::.::.::.::...D/G...::.::.::.::...

Era o seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts. Ainda estranhava estar longe de casa, mas gostava do castelo. Andava sozinha pelos corredores, quando o viu. O coração saltou-lhe do peito, foi invadida por uma felicidade enorme e sorriu. Porém ele não correspondeu, apenas olhou para ela com despreso e comentou com os amigos.

- Há gentinha que não tem noção de nada. Onde já se viu, uma Weasley pobre e nojenta a rir para um Malfoy rico e lindo? Não se pode negar, há pessoas que anseiam subir na vida da forma mais fácil! Que triste! – e riram todos.

O sorriso desapareceu de imediato, substituido por uma tristeza imensa, capaz de a consumir por dentro. Sentiu lágrimas nos seus olhos e correu antes de chorar na frente dele. Ele nunca a veria chorar por ele. Ele tinha quebrado a promessa. Não se lembrava dela. No ano passado ela só tinha pensado em provar a todos que Draco Malfoy não era o monstro que todos diziam. Quando o viu quis falar com ele, dizer-lhe que nunca o tinha esquecido. Mas tinha descoberto da pior maneira como ele tratava as pessoas. Tinha-se afundado em frieza e maldade, as palavras que lhe dirigiu eram um sinal disso.

Nesse dia, Ginny chorou tudo, esgotou as lágrimas por ele. Jurou que nunca mais faria isso por uma pessoa que não merece. Porém a esperança de que ele um dia viria até ela e lhe diria que se lembrava, nunca a abandonou.

_ººº Flash back ººº_

Era ela! Agora ele lembrava-se! A única pessoa que o tinha ajudado, sem demonstrar interesse, e ele falhara com ela! Naquele momento ele deixou de se reconhecer. Onde estava a sua máscara de frieza? Caíra. Ela era a salvação dele. Para a maldade, para a solidão, para preencher a parte incompleta da sua vida. Não era amor, era um sentimento de gratidão e carinho que ele não sabia definir, nem explicar. Ele via nela uma luz no meio da escuridão.

Agora ele estava num dilema. Iria ou não ter com ela? Iria. Não queria repetir o que fez durante anos. Ela ainda o podia perdoar. Afinal ainda tinha a corrente dele ao pescoço, depois de tantos anos de desprezo.

Deu um passo em frente, e ela sorriu em tom de desafio. Mas, numa fracção de segundo, uma luz verde cortou o ar e atingiu-a. Ela caíu no chão, desamparada e ele correu até ela. Ajoelhou-se ao pé do seu corpo e viu um sorriso fraco nos seus labios. Ela falou.

- Ironia do destino, quando tu me reconheces eu estou aqui prestes a morrer.

- Não vais morrer, eu não vou deixar! Perdoa-me por não ter visto que eras tu, por ter quebrado a promessa. – disse o loiro aflito.

- Tu não quebras-te totalmente a promessa. Lembraste-te agora, e isso para mim é o que vale. – ela contorceu-se e expeliu sangue pela boca.

- Eu vou levar-te daqui!

- Não! Vais arriscar-te por nada. Eu conheço este feitiço. Não há nada a fazer.

- Então é tarde de mais..

- Nunca é tarde de mais para nada. Lembra-te, podemos sempre remedear os erros que cometemos. Se nos arrependermos, há perdão para tudo. Há sempre uma luz que nos ilumina o caminho, que nos mostra o que fazer, basta querermos.

- Não sei se todos são como tu, capazes de prdoar até uma das piores pessoas que existem.

- Há sem..pre alguém que co..consegue. Demora o s..seu tempo, mas não é impossivel. – agora ela já falava com dificuldade.

- Não fales, estás a fazer esforço. – disse ele, preocupado.

Ela sorriu. – Não há n..nada a fa..zer..Promete-me que va..is ten..tentar ser uma p..pessoa melhor.

- Prometo! Desta vez eu cumpro! Eu juro que cumpro!

Ela deu um último sorriso e fechou os olhos.

_Três anos depois_

- Faz hoje três anos que ganhamos a guerra contra Voldemort. E por isso mesmo, juntamo-nos aqui todos para prestar uma homenagem aos grandes herois nesta guerra. Perdemos amigos, familiares, pessoas muito importantes para todos nós. Agora só nos resta relembra-las, homenagea-las, mante-las vias dentro de nós. Aos vivos, agradecemos, por nos devolverem uma vida em paz, por podermos recomeçar do zero. Hoje, enaltecemos quem mais se destacou durante a batalha...

Draco Malfoy passava pela porta do ministério e olhava a medalha que tinha acabado de receber. Sentia-se bem consigo próprio, mais leve. Sabia que tinha feito o melhor para si e para todos. A queda de Voldemort trouxe-lhe uma nova vida. Foi como uma segunda oportunidade, para remediar os seus erros e começar tudo de novo.

- Hey, Malfoy! – chamou uma voz atras de si. Ele virou-se.

- O que foi Potter?

- A senhora Weasley vai fazer um almoço em casa dela, amanhã.. Queres vir?

- É..sou capaz de lá passar..

- Ficamos à espera. Adeus!

- Adeus! – disse o loiro sorrindo.

Agora ele sabia, se tentarmos remediar o que foi feito, se formos sinceros, há sempre uma segunda oportunidade, há sempre quem esteja disposto a perdoar e a ajudar-nos a recomeçar. E se lhe perguntassem se estava arrependido, ele diria que não, que só teve pena de não o ter feito antes. E é verdade quando se diz que nunca é tarde para nos arrependermos e para começar uma nova vida. Por vezes só precisamos de quem nos ajude a dar o primeiro passo, de quem nos ilumine. E sempre que estivermos perdidos, sem saber o que fazer, há sempre uma luz que nos guia. A luz dele era Virginia Weasley.

N/A.: Ola! Bem, no outro dia, antes de ir para a cama, surgiu-me esta ideia e decidi aproveitar. Espero que gostem. Quero reviews!!

Passem na minha outra fic, Fuga Inesperada e deixem review também.

Bjnhs


End file.
